


Music in Me

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette and Felix as music-dorks, Childhood trio definitely knows, F/M, Felix is bad with words, Fluffy, Jeritza and Mercedes are Annie's family, Jeritza probably knows, Mercie knows, Modern AU, Music fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: After borrowing Felix's sweater, Annette finds his MPS player hiding in one of his pockets.Wait, why is there a playlist with her name on it?------Dedicated to @LolaEmblem from Twitter
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Music in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LolaEmblem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LolaEmblem).



> Hey, it's been a while!
> 
> How's everyone? Here I am, finally out of my cave, and excited to show you the fruits of my labor!
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely @LolaEmblem! Thank you for being an amazing artist! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy my latest creation/experiment!
> 
> P.S. Be sure to check out this video down below during a certain scene! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1O4wykrY5Ns
> 
> Trust me, you'll thank me later!

* * *

The streets of Fhirdiad’s west district were dull and lifeless. 

A steel-blue motorcycle rounds a corner in an eerily quiet neighborhood, blue lights blazing in the misty darkness. Parking near the sidewalk, the rider hit the brakes. He twisted the keys, lulling the engine to sleep. “We’re here,”

The small, warm body behind him withdrew and so did the arms secure around his waistline. Felix turned, watching the person hop out of the seat and into the wide front lawn. She tore off her helmet, revealing a messy cascade of fiery, red hair.

Still wearing his own, Felix caught her big, blue eyes on him. He cleared his throat and looked away, rubbing the back of his burning neck.

“Thanks so much for today!”

Felix grunted, taking the helmet off her hands. “Did you have fun?”

“I sure did!”

A smile slipped on his face as he shifted his weight on his seat, hooking the strap of the helmet on the rear of his motorcycle.

“AHH!”

Felix quickly looked back with widened eyes. He checked her from head to toe. “You alright?”

Annette nodded. “Uh-huh…”

Felix narrowed her eyes. He noticed her shivering and trying to cover herself up. “You sure?”

Annette opened her mouth, only to yelp once more as a cold wind blew in between them. Teeth chattering, she hunched forward, arms still tightly wrapped around herself. 

Felix was quick to unzip his blue sweater, taking it off and offering it to her. “Here, take it.”

“Huh? Ohhh no, no, no!” Annette cried, fumbling with her words. “It’s alright! I’m fine! Totally Fine! So you really don’t have to--”

Ignoring her opposition, Felix tossed his sweater and let it land on top of her head.

“Eeep!”

Felix chuckled, his smile hidden as he saw Annette swiped the clothing off. “Felix!” 

“What?”

Annette puffed her cheeks, earning another spark of laughter. 

Shaking his head, Felix leaned back and crossed his arms. “Trust me. You need that more than I do,”

Annette glanced at the sweater she held, then back at him. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me,” He assured her, “Worry about yourself first.”

Annette bit her lower lip. Sighing, she put on his sweater. Zipping the sweater halfway, Annette bundled herself up, the high collar hiding her plump, rounded cheeks. Lacing her fingers together, she snuck a peek at him and then smiled. “Thank you,”

“You should go inside,” Felix advised, looking away. “If you stay out here too long, you’ll get sick,”

Annette bobbed her head, cracking a smile. “Duly noted,” She replied with a salute, “Thank you so much again. Have a safe trip back home!”

Felix said nothing, kick-starting his motorcycle. The shrilling roar of the engine reverberated, rattling the earth with its tumultuous power. He swerved away from the sidewalk, weaving in circles around the empty streets.

Annette stood quietly, her blue eyes following his every move. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Felix rounded one last time and gave her a lame wave.

A wide smile tugged at her lips, feeling every fiber of her being vibrating in anticipation. Bouncing on her toes, Annette raised her arms high. She waved animatedly, unable to wipe off her big, goofy smile.

She watched as Felix fled the scene in dramatic flair, heart hammering as the loud vrooming noise tickled her ears. Once he and his motorcycle were out of sight, Annette turned around and marched forward, the passing wind easing her tired mind.

* * *

“I’m homeeee!”

A short ashen-haired woman popped her head out from the kitchen. “Welcome back, Annie!”

Taking off her shoes, Annette put them close to the entrance. She passed through the living room with ease, stopping halfway to take a good look around. “Mercie? Where’s Emile?”

Mercedes walked out, whisking away with a bowl full of batter. She leaned her back on the doorway railing, smiling. “He’s working overtime,”

Annette nodded. “I see.”

“How was the concert?”

“Pretty good!” Annette chirped, passing her by to snatch an apple from the fruit basket. She moved over to the kitchen sink, rinsing the apple in cold water. “Yummy, yummy! Big, red, and juicy! Cute and shiny! You’ll be in my tummy~”

Annette snuck a glance at her big sister who giggled uncontrollably in the background.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing!” Mercedes said in a sing-song voice. She placed her bowl on the counter table, redirecting her sights back on her youngest sister.

Drying the red fruit with a paper towel, Annette proceeded to take a big bite. “Mhm!”

“Tasty?”

Annette nodded, licking her lips. “Very!” And took a handful of more bites out of the fruit.

“You’re in a good mood,” Mercedes commented, “Did something happen?”

Blood rushed into Annette’s face. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Mercedes tipped her head, covering her mouth to suppress a chuckle. “Oh, Annie! Don’t be shy now!”

Annette choked, sputtering a few bites of the apple into the kitchen sink.

Mercedes rushed in, patting her sister’s back. “Annie! Oh my god, are you alright?” She suddenly cried, taking an empty cup and filling it to the brim with lukewarm water. “Here! Drink this!”

Taking the cup of water, Annette braced herself as she drank a mouthful of it. She managed to finish it all in three, big gulps.

Mercedes moved closer, stroking her sister’s back gently. “All better now?”

Annette inhaled a sharp breath in, then exhaling it. “Yeah,” She answered, cracking a smile.

Mercedes smiled, moving her other hand to pat Annette’s head. “Look, you don’t have to tell me right now,”

Annette blushed. “Mercie!”

“Yes, Annie?”

Annette puffed her cheeks. “Stop teasing me! Geez!”

Recoiling away, Mercedes put her hands behind her back and grinned. Her periwinkle eyes glowed with both delight and mischief. “My, whatever do you mean?”

Annette’s cheeks burning crimson. She snuck a glance at the exit, then back to her sister. “I’m gonna go!” Tossing her finished apple into the trash bin, Annette scurried off to the nearby staircase.

Mercedes smiled, closing her eyes as the aggressive stomping of her sister’s feet rang soundly into her ears. Shaking her head, all she could do was sigh. “Oh, Annie…” She mumbled, reclaiming the bowl on the counter and whisking away. “The answer’s already written on your face.”

* * *

Once Annette stepped inside her room, she slammed the door closed.

Leaning her back against it, she released a long, tired sigh. She stumbled over to her queen-sized bed, diving straight for it. “Finallyyyy…” She snatched one of her bigger pillows and pulled it closer to her, wrapping her arms and legs around it tightly. Another deep breath escaped her, molding her face deeper into the pillow. Here she was, all nice and snuggly, and ready to go to sleep.

_ “Here. Take this.” _

Annette’s eyes shot wide open, springing up from her bed.

Once more, her mind was filled with thoughts and images of a certain black-haired man. “Oh, no…” She muttered, her face heating up. Kicking her pillows away, she lowered her head and hugged herself. This wasn’t the first time she had these kinds of thoughts about him—invading her space and haunting her in every wake of the moment.

Her blue gaze veered to her hands, then to the long traces of blue covering her thin arms. A tinge of pink blossomed across her face. Sighing deeply, Annette leaned her head on the bed railing. She dug her hands into her pockets, only to draw back quickly when she felt something cold touch her skin.

Curiosity got the best of her, leading her to take it out.

Her eyes went large. 

“Huh? What’s this?”

Resting on her right palm was a small, shiny MP3 player. Annette furrowed her brows, flipping the portable device back and forth. Despite the minor scratches on the center disk, the MP3 player was in relatively good condition.

“Wow…” was all she could say, taking a second to process everything. 

Did Felix know this was inside his pockets? Fixing her gaze on the MP3 player, she frowned. Strange how someone like Felix—the most structured, orderly-mannered guy she’d known since high school, would fail to overlook something as valuable as this.

Annette frowned, mulling her thoughts over. Her eyes unconsciously shifted to the MP3 player. …A little peek wouldn’t hurt, right?

Annette held her breath as her finger hovered on the center disk. “Okay…here goes nothing!”

As soon as she pressed it, a bright flash of light emitted from the small surface. 

Annette squeaked, closing her eyes quickly. A few seconds later, she reopened them and looked back. She leaned forward, drinking in the endless library of songs displayed on the screen. “Wow…”

Grinning widely, Annette strolled further down the many playlists. One after another, she was greeted with a hilarious catalog of nicknames.

**Prickly Boar**

**Gau-ti-er**

**Pega-gal**

Annette quickly covered her mouth, suppressing her bubbling giggles. No doubt, this MP3 player belonged to Felix. She clicked the bottom corner of the disk, smiling as the screen went further down and…

Annette blinked. Why was there a playlist with her name on it?

And then it hit her. _Wait, wait..._

_Her NAME?_

Annette squeaked, quickly covering her burning red face.

_ Oh, god. _

Felix— _ the  _ Felix Hugo Fraldarius—made a playlist about her.

_ Wait, why does he even have this in here?  _

Suddenly, it got difficult for Annette to breathe, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. 

From a bystander’s point of view, it made sense that Felix would be naming playlists after his longtime friends. What did NOT make sense was how he enlisted her—who barely scratched the surface of being genuinely called his ‘friend’—and dedicated a playlist about her. But knowing Felix, everything he does always has some form of purpose.

And if so, what could be the reason behind this one? Annette hastily wiped her sweaty palms on her lap. _Okay, breathe...just breathe..._

All she needed to do was to press the button and check.

At this point, she was already knee-deep into this. There was no turning back now. Only one way to find out, right?

After pressing the button, Annette quickly tossed the device across her bed and ducked her head behind her pillow. The ticking of her clock filled her quiet room. Popping her head out, Annette nervously glanced at the MP3 player lying in wait for her. With a steady hand, Annette reached out to reclaim it. The bright luminance of the small screen caught her off-guard, forcing her to squint her eyes to read the screen.

...Huh. 

Only one song. 

Annette let out a tired sigh. _What a relief._ Once more, she fixed her attention on the title of the song. Her stomach contracted, twisting into a knot. 

“You...and me?”

What could that possibly mean?

Annette turned to her right, fetching her earphones on the counter of her bedside table. She plugged the earphone jack into the socket of the portable device, sighing as she settled herself settled into her bed.

Without a moment to lose, Annette pressed the start button.

A light strumming of the guitar blasted into her ears. Annette folded her hands on top of her chest, bobbing her head in tune with the acoustic beat.

So far, the song was pretty good. Who would’ve thought that Felix’s taste in music could be something so serene and sentimental as this? Still, why did he decide to include this song in there—

**_I can’t keep my eyes off of you_ **

Annette’s eyes went round, her entire face matching the same color as her hair.

Did she hear that right?

**_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_ **

**_I'm tripping on words_ **

**_You've got my head spinning_ **

**_I don't know where to go from here_ **

Annette continued to listen, her heart thrashing like a battering ram. Glancing up, her imagination took form—with the illusion of ‘Felix’ sitting across from her with an acoustic guitar. She bit the inside of her left cheek, her insides ready to explode as he tipped his head forward, their foreheads touching each other. 

**_There's something about you now_ **

**_I can't quite figure out_ **

Her heart skipped a beat as Felix played on the guitar, the voice of the singer becoming his own. Annette remained where she was, mouth partly half-opening. She stopped and stared, finding herself sinking deeper into the bottomless pool of amber. 

**_Everything she does is beautiful_ **

**_Everything she does is right_ **

This song…it was pulling tight of her heartstrings and she couldn’t do anything about it. These lyrics—they were so passionate, tender…heavy with emotion.

**_I can’t keep my eyes off of you_ **

There it was.

The same words that lured her in. 

Annette lifted her head, surprised to find ‘Felix’ smiling back at her, his eyes soft and gentle. The song finally concluded with the singer repeating the first set of lyrics. Once the music died down, her vision of ‘Felix’ dissolved into thin air.

Annette closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest. A wide grin appeared, contrasting with her burning face. She pressed the play button, rewinding the same song again...and again. And each time, the flames in her stomach reignited, spawning from the base of her neck to her entire face. Taking the folded blue sweater, she raised it high before pulling it closer to her.

Annette shut her eyes closed, nuzzling her face into the clothing. “What day is it? And in what month?” She sang, her words slurred. “This clock never seemed so alive…”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!
> 
> It's been a whole month since I wrote anything here, so I apologize if I'm a tad rusty. But I'm doing my best to get my groove back so please look forward to many more stories from me in the future!
> 
> Please check out Lola's twitter! As mentioned before, they are a wonderful artist and I encourage you to at least pay a visit to their twitter if you can! https://twitter.com/LolaEmblem
> 
> Please stay safe and be well!  
> And I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
